


Blood, Sweat, Tears

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: Picking at a bruise to make sure it still hurts.
Relationships: Mirror Michael Burnham/Mirror Keyla Detmer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Blood, Sweat, Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> These two spoke volumes with the tilt of a head in that one episode that didn't really happen. It made me want something good for them despite how terrible they were.

Their first kiss was after battle and tasted of iron and salt. They breathed heavily, crawled over the wreckage to collapse, entwined, behind a bulkhead. A flush of life after the brush of death. It became, quickly, addictive.

They were inseparable. Moved as one to attack, cajole, or seduce. In their bid to power, Keyla collected secrets and Michael accumulated allies. In their bedroom they cultivated a fantasy of safety and stability outside the gilded cage of the Emperor's favor.

Curled together in the dark, with a dagger pressed between them, they kissed each other's bruises, cried out, and dreamed.


End file.
